Matchmaker Tera
by Jo31891
Summary: The gang find themselves in a strange village. Who's this girl? Kag and Inu are having problems, can this monk help? And how does she know Sesshy? Find out. sesshXkag oneshot


"Wow! It's so beautiful today!" Kagome walked with her bike next to Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha walk a head of them. Shippo was in the bike basket with a lollypop in his mouth. Kilala was happily sitting on Sango's shoulder.

"The weather has been rather nice lately." Sango agreed as she watched one of the only clouds flout by. Miroku nodded his head.

"Feh. What's so great about the weather." Inuyasha snorted as he led them down the dirt road. To their right were thick trees while a steep slop was to their left leading to another forest.

"You really know how to bring a person down Inuyasha." Shippo said as he licked his lollypop. "Just let us enjoy it for once." Kagome giggled at how Shippo talked to her friend. It made him sound so cute. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. The wind blew and the group stiffened. Shippo sunk into the basket and Kagome looked around. The wind died down and everything was still. Then something leapt out of the trees.

"Please leave me out of this!" Kagome and the others watched as the demon lord raced down the slop. Kagome saw the signs of anger and irritation on his face and a bit…fear? The little toad Jaken came running out of the trees as well.

"Don't leave me mi'lord!" he tripped over a stone and tumbled down the slop. Sesshomaru's eyes were larger then usual as the toad chased after him. "My lord, please wait!"

"I don't want to be blamed for your mistake! Stop following me Jaken! She'll catch me!" they disappeared into the other forest.

"Well that was weird." Kagome blinked a few times. She put a smile on her face and continued walking. "Well shall we go? Obviously he has no business with us." The others nodded and continued. The sun soon began to set as the group looked for a place to stay the night. "Look! There's a village up ahead. We could stay there."

"I'm beginning to detect an evil presences on this village." Miroku stated as they made their way to the village. Young women were laughing and walking around town when they entered. "Oh very evil indeed."

"Miroku." Sango sighed as she kept an eye of the 'monk'. Kagome soon spotted an elderly man and made her way to him with Inuyasha watching the villagers like a hawk.

"Excuse me? Would you have a place where me and my friends could stay?" the old man looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You have demons among your group yes?" he smiled gently to her. Kagome gave a nod. "Very well. You will need to see our monk. The monk of our village takes care of all the demon travelers who seem to only wish a place to rest like you. Please follow me." Kagome and Inuyasha followed while Sango dragged an unconscious monk behind her. The old man led them to a large home that seemed rather modern, as did many homes in the village.

They were greeted by music but not what you'd expect in the feudal era. "Oh! I love this song! The Habit by Linken Park!" Kagome began to dance with the music and didn't seem to care who stared. The thing was the only ones staring were her own companions.

"That's it! Someone knows good music when they hear it!" Kagome stopped dancing and blushed. A young girl her age walked up to them. "So you like Linken Park huh? I love them. Good Charlotte is good too." The girl had thick, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore black sweat pants with a white tank top. Her hair was pulled into a high pony. "My name's Tera. How can I help you?"

"Lady monk, these travelers are a mix. I felt you should see to them before final arrangements are made."

"Thank you. You may go now if you wish or you can stay. It's up to you." The old man bowed and left. "I was just getting comfortable and thinking about dinner. Anyone care for some pizza?" Kagome raised her hand and jumped up and down.

"Oh! Me! Me! I want pizza!" the others stared at them.

"What's pizza?" the two girls giggled and pulled the group farther into the house. The feudal gang stared at the steaming round things covered in cheese and chunks of meat in the center of large white circles. Kagome took her plate in hand and her fork.

"These aren't from Japan. Your name isn't Japanese either."

"I'm from Kansas in the U.S. thank you. Those are plates and forks. Kagome will you help me show your friends how to use them?" Kagome nodded and helped Sango. Tera was showing Miroku how to cut the pizza and stab it with the fork.

"Lady Tera would you answer a question for me?" she nodded. Sango glared at the male monk. "Would you consider-"

"Telling you how I got all this stuff?" she smirked at the monk. Her eyes clearly told him "I know you've been asking the girls around town so just forget it pervert." Kagome read the message and giggled. Inuyasha snickered and Sango glared. "Well like Kagome I come form another time. My time is 2004. A little farther then yours Kagome."

"Wow. So I'm like Inuyasha to me is to you?"

"Something like that. I see you've made quite a group for yourself." Kagome nodded proudly of her friends. "I have too. I've turned this place upside down and put it back together again. With permission of course." She bit into her mini pizza.

"Permission?"

"I can't just modernize someone else's lands can I? He'd kill me! Of course I'd kill him too but that's different. I needed to clear it up with the lord of the land first then the village. I've been here for about as long as you have Kagome."

"And you've done so much. This place looks great. How do you keep it safe?"

"I'm a monk. At home I'm also a street fighter. I've never lost a fight, demon or human."

"But I thought only men could be monks?"

"True, most monks are men and woman are mikos, however, if a person can not reach the placement of priest or priestess then one remains at the point of monk. Am I right Miroku?" miroku nodded his head.

"If a woman does not possess the spiritual powers to be a priestess then she is made a monk and does her duty as a monk. Also a priestess is allowed no sexual contact for priestess and priests are much closer to the lord then a monk. A monk cannot do many sins such a cussing, however some can be dismissed. That is why I too am monk and not priest."

"Letcher." The girls glared at the dirty monk. Miroku sweatdropped and continued his food. "My this pizza is good. Why did you never bring some with you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well I hadn't figured out how to cook it here yet. I normally use a microwave."

"I used to too. Don't worry. It's easy to learn. A lot of people eat pizza in the village. Pizza's always good with ice cream. Anyone want some?" Kagome and Shippo squirmed in their spots.

"ME!" everyone else just stared. Tera brought out the bucket of ice cream and started serving. The three stuffed their faces while Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha stared at theirs. "Eat it!" the three cheered and Sango took a bite. She joined the others in their ice cream frenzy. Inuyasha bit in and severed.

"I-it-it's c-c-co-cold." Miroku took a small bite and enjoyed it. Inuyasha learned his lesson and ate smaller bites. After ice cream another good song came on and the girls showed Sango and Shippo how to dance. Tera feel to the floor with laughter when Shippo did the 'Michael Jackson moon walk'. He did the hat thing and everything. Tera thought he looked cool doing it. She showed him a picture and he used his leaf to transform. Tera and Kagome screamed and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Pail scary guy!" Shippo did the moonwalk again before transforming back. Tera was still hiding when he changed back. Inuyasha yelled at her and the argument was between Kagome, Tera and Inuyasha. Finally they gave up and made Inuyasha dance too. Sango pulled Miroku up and they danced along. Some of the young girls and guys from the village came and joined the party. Tera plopped down on the wooden floor and drank the last sip of pop in her glass.

"Whoa my place is turning into a club. This is the second party this week. Yo turn it up!" she jabbed her thumb in the air and one of the village boys turned the boom box up. Tera looked outside and stared at the moon. "Wonder what he's doing right now?" a boy pulled her to her feet and brought her back into the dance. Hours passed and Tera found her way to the radio. She shut if off and everyone stopped. "Okay guys. Party's over. Time to go home!" everyone filed out of the house and headed home. Tera looked around the room. In one corner Inuyasha was passed out from too much pop. Shippo had transformed into a teenage actor from one of her magazines and was just changing back. He fell to the floor and was ready for sleep. Sango and Miroku were sitting against a walk and finishing their last pop. Kagome was sleeping in a ball in a corner. Everyone was tired. Tera turned out the lights and let them sleep.

Tera walked through the village to make sure everyone was locked up for the night. She sighed as she reached to slop at the end of the village. She sat down in the grass and lay on her back. She folded her arms behind her head and stared at the sky. "Have fun?" she turned to find the demon lord walking toward her. " I could hear the party from the trees over there. I thought I told you not so much partying?"

"I know but people just came. I didn't mean to have the party. I didn't wake Rin or anything did I?" he took a seat next to her.

"No she's fast asleep. What are you going to do Tera? You know this won't last forever."

"I just can't see him right now. I couldn't stand it."

"You have to face this sooner or later. And I'm pretty sure it'll be soon. Tera he's moving back in a few days. You can't live here. You have a home in your world. It's the same for that other girl. She'll have to return as well." Tera sat up.

"Now don't go getting yourself down here with me." She glared at the demon lord. "You're supposed to give me advice not put yourself in my place too. I get it, you like her but she, like me, belongs to another world. There's nothing keeping me here like there is for her, just something keeping me away from there. I think she has a better chance here then in her world just as I have a better chance in mine then here. You just gotta give her a reason to stay." Tera comforted her friends.

"You don't want me in your place yet you're giving me comfort. You're a hypocrite you know that?" she shrugged. "You've really already answered your own question. There's nothing here for you. You need to make a reason to stay and there isn't. But there is a reason to go back. You need to make up with him and stay there. If you do that, I'll give her a better reason to stay." Sesshomaru tensed and they glanced back. Tera gasped and Sesshomaru hid his eyes with his bangs.

Kagome blushed a little and coughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to make sure you were okay but seeing as whom you're with I got nothing to worry about. Inuyasha's gone if you want to know." Her eyes were sad and Tera knew what she meant. Sesshomaru had told her about Inuyasha's little outings. Tera pushed herself up the hill on her hands and knees so as not to slip all the way down. Tera stood in front of Kagome as tears brimmed her eyes. "I really hate him ya know." Kagome fell into Tera's arms and cried in her shirt.

Tera ran her fingers through her hair and whispered to her. "Hey it's alright. It'll be okay."

"I want him to be happy but I want to be happy too. He could at least have been honest to me." Tera let her cry and watch Sesshomaru make his way to them. "I hate him. I really hate him." his eyes were shadowed as he watched her cry. She shouldn't cry over him. He wasn't worth it. He couldn't just kill him either. She'd cry even more. "I heard you guys talking. You're right. You guys are so right. I got nothing there and nothing here. I have nowhere to go."

"Now that's not true Kagome. You've got somewhere to go right behind you. Come one you can't cancel that out so quickly. If you've heard everything you'd know you still have a place here. You got a brother and sister here, a son, even someone who loves you. Come on now. You have a place." Kagome pulled away from Tera a little. "There now, do ya see it? You see where you can go?" Kagome spun around and fell into Sesshomaru's arms. He wrapped his arm around her and listened to her sobs.

"I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." She whimpered in his shoulder. He laid his cheek on her head and let her cry. Tera smiled gently before turning to leave. "Tera." She turned to see Kagome looked at her. She was still in Sesshomaru's arm with tears running down her face. "Thank you so much Tera." Tera grinned and Kagome smiled. Tera twirled on her heels and bounce away toward the village. Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest, being careful of his armor. Her eyes were trained on his shoulder. The sleeve rippled in the breeze. Sesshomaru caught her eye and leaned more in to her.

"Don't fret over it. I can manage without it." She shook her head.

"But it's my fault it's gone. I pulled that stupid thing out in the first place. I want to try something. Sit down." He obeyed and sat down on the edge of the road. Kagome sat next to him and stared at the shoulder. She placed her hands over it and closed her eyes. In her mind, Kagome could see Sesshomaru when they first meet. She focused on his arm. She pictured his arm there, moving, working, and growing. She could feel the muscles working under her hands and knew what was happening. She pictured it over and over again in her mind and could feel it working. Once she knew the arm was back she focused on the wrists, those strips. They appeared in her mind and in reality.

Finally Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her work. There in the sleeve of his kimono was a fresh new arm and looked as though it was never gone. Sesshomaru flexed his fingers and winced. "Sorry if it's a bit sore. It might take some time till it feels better." He moved his fingers slowly and flexed his muscles. Sesshomaru ignored the protest of the limb and tested it to make sure it worked. Kagome clapped her hands in delight. "Cool! It worked. Can't wait to tell Sango."

"You've never done this before?" Kagome froze. She laughed nervously and smiled. She made her cute innocent face and blinked up at him. "So I'm your Ginny pig am I, Kagome?" Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes or his smirk. "Well I know something you haven't tried before."

"Epp!" Kagome tried to get away but Sesshomaru snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His fingers moved over her stomach and she cried in laughter. "Sessho-hahah-stop-hehehe-please-ahahah." He turned her in his arms and surprised her. Kagome was shocked by the sudden contact but relaxed. His kiss was gentle and Kagome didn't protest. "Now that was something I've never done before and boy was it nice." Kagome giggled when they broke.

"So I am your pig then?"

"Why do you think that? I was just exercising my abilities and you were the one to kiss me so nah." She stuck her tongue out at him but knew it was a mistake. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and Kagome was blushing like made.

"You really should think before your actions. You could end up with something to regret. Have I not taught you this before? I thought you'd learned that when you tried to take off my human arm to get that shard I had. You didn't think ahead and got yourself hurt, which now I regret doing, mind you."

"I never thought of that as a lesson and you'd use it against me." She playfully glared at him. He smirked at the blush that remained on her cheeks. She giggled and lightly hit his new arm. "Come on. I need to get back. Shippo doesn't sleep well alone and I know he's alone right now. You gotta get Rin too remember?" she stood up and dusted off her sweat pants that Tera had let her borrow.

"You should wear that top more often. Get some of those shorts from her too. Those would look nice." Kagome looked to see she was wearing a tank top that showed her middle and went very low at the top. She hit him over the head.

"Pervert. That's something I'd expect Miroku to say, not you."

"You could always wear that top with that skirt too. Doesn't matter which." He ducked another hit. "I can live through Tera's punches. I think I can live through your little-" her hand collided with his face. "Ow." He stood up straight and rubbed the red handprint on his cheek.

"I got just as good a hand as Sango so don't mess with me pervert. And if you want to see Tera's clothes then stare at her like a pervert. I've got my own clothes thank you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just cause I don't wear them doesn't mean I don't have rather short cut outfits. But I won't dress like a slut. I'm not your whore."

"And who said you were? If anyone does say that his or her head is coming off."

"Good answer buddy. Come on. I want to get some sleep. I have no doubt Inuyasha will want to get up early. Hell am I leaving and I want to have energy to beat him to let us stay longer." Kagome peaked him on the cheek and skipped away while he went back to his camp.



Miroku opened his eyes when the door opened and closed for the third time that evening. Tera had left first. Not long before, Inuyasha had woken up and went out and Kagome had just departed. He frowned at the thought of Kagome finding Inuyasha and that witch together. It made him want to blow at circuit, as Kagome called it. Miroku had always felt protective of Kagome's heart as any older brother would.

Miroku felt something wet fall onto his hand. He looked down on the girl who was leaning against him. Tears fell from her deep eyes. "What will I do Miroku? I've lost my brother, my comrade, now I'm losing my sister. I'm sure Kagome will just run in the other direction when she sees that bastard. Shippo will leave to find her and get himself killed and you'll…you'll…" more tears fell and she turned her body more into him. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to think about what will happen to you. It's too horrible. I can't stand the thought of it." Sango rubbed the gloved hand gently. "Why are our lives so miserable Miroku? It's not fare."

Miroku rubbed her shoulder. "Nothing is ever as we see it my dear Sango. Many have drams as children of what life will be like and many times the good ones do not make it from the relm of dreams to the relm of reality. We can only take what is given to us and pray and work at it to make it better. That's all we can do. My heart aches for what has happened to our little group but instead of falling apart perhaps tonight our group will be rebuilt with lady Tera's help."

"I am grateful for the lady monk. She was very kind to offer us this place tonight. Do you think she will be with Kagome now? I am certain she has seen them by now."

"I can only hope that they have found one another and is working to make things better for our broken hearted sister. Never mind the future for now Sango, we can fear it in the morning. Let's just think of what we have now."

"But what do we have? Our friends are gone and all that is here is a fox kit that passed out. What good is that? All I can think about is our future."

"We could think about ourselves. We never have talked about OUR relationship. We often talk of Kagome and Inuyasha's but never our own." He paused for a moment and stared at the ceiling. "Sango…what do you think of me? If I were not a pervert, would you love me as I love you?" she stared at him. A blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Miroku…I'd rather have a pervert than a monk who doesn't wish to get involved. And who said that if you weren't a pervert I wouldn't love you like you do me? I love you better as a pervert than a monk." She blushed even more and Miroku grinned evilly. Sango blinked before realizing what she had done. "AHHHHHH!"

SLAP! BOOM!

"YOU PERVERTED EXCUSE FOR A HOLY MAN! I SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED MY BIG MOUTH!" Sango screamed.

"Ah love is sweet." Miroku muttered as he rubbed the red handprint on his face. Sango set her weapon back on the floor and sat down next to him. A giggle came from the door and the two looked to see the young teen in the doorway.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone for to long. Shippo still sleeping?" Tera walked over to them. "God he's a deep sleeper. You guys want to go damn that half demon and clay pot to hell?" Sango waved her off and Miroku shook his head. "Whatever. I'll see you guys in the morning. Don't kill him before you get to make out Sango." Sango threw a pop bottle at her but missed when she slipped out the door.

"Is she against me or what?" Sango grumbled. Miroku wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Sango broke out in a blush again.

"Now I believe she's on your side more then not. She's helped Kagome and Shippo. Now it's your turn. And when she helps you she helps me."

"I lose the monk and earn the letcher."

"But you love me either why correct?" she sighed. Sango cupped his cheeks and he grinned. Miroku gently pressed his lips to hers and she relaxed in his arms. Sango pulled away and rested her head on his chest.

"Of course I love you. THAT will hopefully never change." Giggling reached their ears again along with and unfamiliar chuckle. They turned to see Kagome next to the door with her hand clasping another. Sango's eyes get big and Miroku grinned. Half way through the door, holding Kagome's hand, was the demon lord of the west Sesshomaru.

"My Kagome, you do have a thing for dogs don't you?" Kagome blushed.

"You guys mind if he stays? Him and Tera are friends so she won't care." Sango was to shocked to say anything and Miroku just nodded. Sesshomaru disappeared for a moment and came back in with an orange and white bundle in his ARMS. Sesshomaru set the little girl on the floor next to Shippo and let her sleep. Sesshomaru sat down against a wall and pulled Kagome in his lap when she yawned very largely.

"You look more of a dog then I do." Kagome giggled before settling down and falling asleep in his arms. Sango smiled a little and leaned into Miroku's shoulder. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and they too fell into sleep. A while later a grinned Tera walked into the home. Her knuckles were red and dirt was smudged on her face. "Enjoy your slaughter?" Sesshomaru eyed her. She nodded her head before sitting on the floor near them.

"I see I've worked my magic again. Looks like Sango and Miroku are happy, and you and Kagome too. Kikyo's happy in hell with Inuyasha."

"I thought I told you I was the one to kill the bastard."

"You can kill Naraku." She waved him off. "I'm going home tomorrow. You'll have to watch the place while I'm gone."

"Will we be expecting you back?"

"Once in a while for a visit or two." He watched her carefully as she stared out at the crescent moon. "I think I'm ready to go back Sessh. I'm just not cut out for this place without him. I guess he meant more to me then I thought." She hugged her knees and smiled sadly. "I love him and can't fight the same without him. I'll make up with him and hopefully he'll take me back. I'm so stupid." She lay done on the floor and used her arm for a pillow. "Night Sessh."

"Good night Tera."



Tera waved good-bye as she and the gang walked out of the village. Everyone had a bag with them. They weren't leaving anything from the future behind. They walked through the forest and found a large hole in the ground. "This is it. My little hole to the world I guess. Just drop everything in." everyone threw their bags into the pit and it seemed to go on forever. Tera hugged Kagome and Sango. "I'll miss you guys. You gotta come visit me Kagome. You'll be older then me but I don't care. Sango don't ring him of his moneys worth before you kill Naraku. You'd have hell trying to keep that baby under control." Sango blushed but smiled. Tera punched Sesshomaru lightly on the arm. "Thanks for everything Sessh. You were a big help." He smiled a little and took Kagome's hand. She blushed but moved closer to him. Tera crossed her arms and stared at Miroku. "You disappointed me. You haven't groped me once."

"Does no one trust me?" Tera stiffened.

BAM!

"That's why you don't grope a girl like Tera, monk. She'll hit you offal hard." Sesshomaru smirked at the monk on the ground. Tera giggled and skipped over to the edge of the hole. She waved and the girls shouted goodbyes. Tera jumped into the hole and she was gone. "Well shall we be off then?" Sesshomaru began to walk away with everyone watching after him.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?" Kagome watched his hair sway as he walked. He turned his head and smirked.

"Why to find the shards of course." Kagome smiled. She ran to catch up with him while Sango and Miroku walked after. Behind the group Rin chased Shippo happily with the toad leading the two-headed dragon.

"Things are forever changing for this time. A demon lord traveling with three humans, even having one of them as a mate. Nothing will be the same for our lives." The old man said to the young children as they watched the group depart. "Well shall we have some pizza?"



Tera ran down the street and looked franticly around. "Where could he be? I've looked everywhere." A hand taped her shoulder. Tera spun around to find blue eyes staring at her. "J-Jerret." He smiled at the girl.

"Were you looking for me? Someone told me a girl was running around town at all my hangouts looking for me. Did you want something?" Tera took a deep breath.

"Jerret I want to say…I'm sorry. I was wrong you were right. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive?" He smiled at her hurt face. "I already forgave you for everything. I'm just waiting for you to come back." Tera jumped into his arms and he held her tight. "I was such a fool not to come to you sooner."

"I'm so sorry Jerret." She pulled away and took his hand. "Now I can tell you about my wonderful friends and how I got a demon lord to accept his feelings for a human."

"Not another book review." He groaned. Tera laughed and hit him in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. Now who's this 'demon lord'?"

Jo manta- hey guys. I finally submitted! Yay! I got this idea one day when I noticed that in all my shows most of the groups don't get new members and there are hardly any girls. I like making new members in the groups using other characters from shows but that's just in my head. I'm babbling. Have you ever had a class with only five people in it and only two of them are boys? I got a class like that. Ah well. Not like you people care right? review me please and tell me what you think.I got tons more.

Ja!


End file.
